Dad, Mom,Please Don't Fight
by mnyeoli27
Summary: Kehidupan seorang anak yang mengeluh akan kebiasaan orang tuanya yang suka bertengkar. ChanBaek/Baekyeol.


**DAD, MOM. PLEASE DON'T FIGHT**

Author : kwonseulchan

Genre : Family, Romance, MPreg (mungkin?)

Rate : T

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeon

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Gak tau lagi harus bilang apa pokoknya ini sumpah khayalan author yang paling mengada-ngada. Namanya juga Fanfiction, jadi semua bisa terjadi. Ahaha, yasud~ HAPPY READING

* * *

"Tidur diluar kamu Chanyeol! Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi!"

"Baik! Aku akan tidur dikamarnya Chanyeon saja!"

"Aku tidak perduli!"

Selalu begini. Hampir setiap malam, appa dan umma bertengkar. Padahal hanya hal sepele saja.

BRAK

"Chanyeon, appa tidur disini. Umma-mu itu keras kepala sekali!"

Appa langsung membuka pintu kamarku dan berbaring disebelahku.

Baik. Begini permasalahannya. Appa ku seorang model sebut saja Park Chanyeol dan ibuku, Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang pekerja disebuah café. Sebagai seorang model yang profesional, pastilah appa harus bergaya dengan beberapa partner wanita yang bertubuh sexy. Tapi, memang sifatnya umma yang super cemburu dan tidak mengerti sikon, pertengkaran pun tidak bisa dihindari. Mereka seperti anak-anak saja.

"Chanyeon! Tidur kamu! Arrghh! Umma-mu itu apa tidak berfikir!? Harusnya dia tau resiko menikahi seorang model!"

"Appa yang menikahi umma bukan umma yang menikahi appa…."

"Yaaaa begitulah! Sudah cepatlah tidur! Besok sekolah!"

Akhirnya kubaringkan tubuhku setelah kuselesaikan pr yang kukerjakan tadi. Rasanya sedikit kecewa ketika appa tidak menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan umma, malah pergi dan tidur disini.

.

.

.

Aku mendekati kedua temanku yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Hani, Jongkyu, aku mau cerita niih…"

"Ya sudah sini"

Hani dan Jongkyu pun membuka sela mereka dan membiarkan aku duduk diantaranya.

"Begini. Appa dan ummaku beltengkar….."

"Lagi?"

Aku pun mengangguk, "Seperti biasaa. Ini masalah pekerjaan appa-ku…"

"Seperti tidak ada habis-habisnya penderitaanmu yeon…" Jongkyu kemudian sedikit mendekatkan duduknya dan mengelus punggungku.

"Jongkyu, Apa paman Jong In dan tante Kyungsoo pernah bertengkar?"

"Pernah. Tapi sangat jarang. Bisa saja dalam sebulan mereka tidak pernah bertengkar…."

Aku iri dengan Jongkyu dan kedua orang tuanya. Kalau dibandingkan dengan mereka, dalam seminggu bisa saja appa dan umma bertengkar sampai 3 kali.

"Bagaimana denganmu Hani? Apa om Sehun dan tante Luhan pernah bertengkar?"

"Umm.. Aku tidak pernah melihat mereka bertengkar sih. Mereka selalu harmonis!"

Aku lebih iri dengan gadis kecil bernama Oh Hani ini. Tadi apa katanya? Orang tuanya tidak pernah bertengkar? Selalu harmonis? Hani, bolehkah kita bertukar hidup sekali saja?

"Jongkyu, Hani, itu kalian sudah dijemput. Jangan lupa ucapkan sampai jumpa dengan Chanyeon"

Suho songsaengnim sudah menunjuk kearah pintu luar dan menampakkan ayah dari Jongkyu dan Hani.

"Baik! Sampai jumpa Chanyeooon!" ucap keduanya.

Sekarang tinggal aku sendirian duduk didepan kelas. Selalu seperti ini. Aku selalu menjadi yang terakhir dijemput. Saat masih TK dan kelas 1 juga. Alasannya kenapa? Karna mereka bertengkar dan aku baru dijemput ketika appa lari dari pertengkarannya. Harusnya appa dan umma sadar, aku sudah kelas 2 dan mereka harus lebih dewasa dalam mengurusku.

"Chanyeon, kenapa kamu murung eoh?"

Suho songsaengnim tiba-tiba saja duduk disebelahku sambil mengukir senyum manisnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa lama dijemput"

"Apa umma dan appa-mu bertengkar?"

Orang ini bisa sekali menebak fikiranku, "Eum… bisa dibilang begitu songsaenim…"

"Kalau begitu ceritalah denganku Chanyeonnie~"

Aku sedikit ragu menceritakan keluh kesahku dengan orang ini, tapi setidaknya Suho songsaengnim adalah pendengar yang baik. Mungkin saja, dia memberiku solusinya.

"Eum… Begini.. Appa dan umma bertengkar karna eum… sesuatu… Maaf songsaengnim aku tidak bisa menyebutkannya. Lalu, appa bukannya menyelesaikan pertengkarannya, dia malah semakin memperumitnya. Seperti tadi pagi, Appa malah mendiamkan umma…."

Suho songsaengnim pun mengangguk, "Begitu. Chanyeon dengar, setiap rumah tangga pasti ada yang namanya pertengkaran. Jadi itu sesuatu yang wajar Chanyeon…"

"Tapi! Bertengkar dalam kurun waktu seminggu 3 kali, apa itu bisa dibilang wajar!? Dengan sikap umma yang super cemburu dan appa yang 'masa bodoh', apa itu bisa dibilang wajar!?"

Suho songsaengnim pun mengelus rambutku pelan, "Itu artinya umma-mu sangat menyayangi appa-mu Chanyeon. Orang cemburu itu artinya dia cinta. Nah untuk urusan appa-mu, cobalah bicara dengannya"

Aku sedikit merenungkan perkataannya tadi. Ada benarnya juga.

"Tapi…. Apa Chanyeon bisa songsaengnim?"

"Chanyeon, kau itu anak yang pintar. Lagipula, Chanyeol itu ayahmu. Dia pasti mendengarkan keluhan anaknya"

Aku pun langsung berdiri dan membungkuk pada Suho songsaengnim, "Songsaengnim terima kasih!" dan berlari secepatnya menuju rumah setelah Suho songsaengnim memberikan lambai-an tangannya kearahku.

Kali ini, aku akan membuat appa dan umma tidak pernah bertengkar lagi. Tidak akan!

"Aku tidak mau lagi bertemu denganmu Park Chanyeol! Pergi kau dari rumah ini!"

"Apa hakmu mengusirku! Ini rumah hasil jerih payahku mencari uang! Yang ada kau yang pergi dari rumah ini!"

"Baik! Aku yang pergi! Dan jangan pernah mencoba untuk membawaku kembali kerumah ini!"

Baru saja aku sampai didepan rumah, aku sudah ditampakkan dengan suara teriakan appa dan umma.

"Umma…" aku memanggil lirih umma yang keluar dan berjalan melewatiku. Sangat jelas terlihat air matanya mengalir habis-habisan. Sebenarnya, aku lebih memihak dengan umma yang dalam pertengkaran dialah yang dipojokkan.

Aku pun masuk kedalam rumah dan mendapati appa tengah duduk berjongkok dan tangannya mencengkram kuat rambutnya.

"Appa…."

Appa lalu menoleh padaku dan langsung mendekapku, "Apa yang telah appa lakukan Chanyeon? Appa benar-benar bodoh…"

Kurasakan bajuku sedikit basah, mungkinkah appa menangis?

"Tidakkah appa berfikir? Umma sangat menyayangi appa…"

Kemudian, appa melepas pelukannya lalu berjongkok untuk sejajar denganku.

"Umma marah karna umma sayang dengan appa. Tak taukah appa kalau umma itu iri dengan semua wanita yang berpakaian minim itu? Ketika appa harus bergaya dengan wanita-wanita itu, tidakkah appa memikirkan bagaimana umma harus menahan sakit? Sakit dibagian hatinya karna suaminya memiliki pekerjaan yang membuat rasa cemburunya selalu datang? Harusnya, appa sadar. Appa paham dengan sikap umma itu…"

"Dan lagi… Chanyeon sudah jarang melihat appa dan umma berdua bermesraan…."

Chanyeol POV

Aku termangu dengan ucapan anak ini. Begitukah didalam fikirannya selama ini? Akunya juga bodoh. Aku bodoh karna tidak memahami sikap Baekhyun dari awal.

"Appa… aku ingin appa mengejar umma sekarang. Aku mohon…"

Anak ini begitu pintar. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit lucu ketika anak berumur 7 tahun memberiku solusi dari semua permasalahanku.

"Baik. Appa akan mengejar umma…"

Aku pun langsung berdiri dan menyeka air mataku. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu keluar berniat untuk membawa Baekhyun pulang. Namun, Baekhyun sudah disana ketika aku membuka pintunya.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun langsung memelukku. Tadi dia marah besar denganku, sekarang dia malah memelukku? Ada apa ini?

"Chanyeol! Maafkan aku! Aku memang terlalu cemburu! Aku terlalu overprotective denganmu! Aku tau aku salah! Harusnya aku tau resiko dinikahi seorang model seperti mu…."

Langsung saja aku membalas pelukannya, "Bukan, bukan kau yang salah. Selama ini aku terlalu membanggakan profesiku tanpa mengerti perasaanmu. Kali ini semua akan berbeda Baekhyun. Semua akan berbeda…"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja melepas pelukannya dari pinggangku, "Berbeda? Apa maksudmu yang berbeda?"

Aku lalu tersenyum dan kembali membawanya kedalam dekapanku, "Aku akan berhenti dari pekerjaan yang membuatmu sakit hati itu. Aku akan belajar menjadi penerus perusahaan Park milik kakekku dan….."

Perlahan aku lepas pelukanku dan mendekatkan wajahku dengan Baekhyun, "dan aku yakin, kita tidak akan pernah bertengkar lagi….."

Akhirnya, aku pun mencium lembut bibir milik Baekhyun. Melumatnya dan sedikit memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil. Aku melepasnya lalu menempelkan dahiku dengan dahinya.

"Selamanya, aku takkan membuatmu sakit hati lagi, Byun Baekhyun…"

Kubawa masuk Baekhyun dengan tanganku yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

Tunggu.

Aku baru sadar kalau Chanyeon masih ada disini. Dan itu artinya, dia melihat aku dan Baekhyun berciuman?

"Ehehehe… Entah kenapa, Chanyeon merasa Chanyeon akan memiliki seorang adik…"

Aku dan Baekhyun langsung memerah, maksudnya wajah kami berdua. Kenapa Baekhyun melahirkan anak sepintar dia sih!? Dan apapula ucapannya tadi? Itu sama sekali tidak menggambarkan dia seorang anak yang berumur 7 tahun!

"Park Chanyeon! Ja-jaga mulutmu dan masuklah kedalam kamarmu!"

Baekhyun menepuk pantat Chanyeon dan mendorongnya masuk kedalam kamarnya, "Anak itu ada-ada saja…"

Baekhyun menyadari tatapan ku hingga akhirnya kami berdua saling menautkan pandangan. Seling beberapa detik aku pun tersenyum pervert dan mengarahkan pandanganku ke kamar tidur kami berdua berniat untuk menyuruhnya masuk.

"Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu Park Chanyeol!?"

Tanpa babibu aku langsung meraih tangannya dan menyeretnya masuk kedalam kamar. Kukunci pintu dan memblocknya didinding.

"Kau dengar ucapan Chanyeon tadi kan? Dia ingin adik Baekhyunnie~" Kuelus pelan pipi mulus Baekhyun dengan belakang jemariku.

"La-lalu kau mau apa?"

"Aku ingin mengabulkan permintaannya itu Baekhyunnie~"

"Memang kau ingin Chanyeon punya adik berapa?"

"Eum… sebanyak aku bisa membuahimu Baekhyunnie~"

Dan….

Baekhyun pun langsung kuserang.

* * *

THE END

Apa-apaan itu endingnya? Bikin orang penasaran aja tau gak! Yasud~ akhir kata, silahkan bayangkan sendiri bagaimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membuatkan adik untuk Chanyeon. Wakakaka! Huahahaha! Yayayaya!


End file.
